1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash compactors of the home appliance type and more particularly to an improved latch means for such compactors for retaining an access door in the closed condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household trash compactors typically include a cabinet having a motor driven platen or ram mounted in the upper portion thereof which descends into a trash containing receptacle in the lower portion of the cabinet to effect compaction. The cabinet includes an access means by which trash to be compacted is deposited in the receptacle and the full receptacle removed to dispose of the compacted trash. The access means may comprise a door pivotally mounted on the cabinet along one of its edges which can be opened to insert trash and remove the receptacle. Or the access means may comprise a drawer containing the receptacle which is slidable into and out of the cabinet.
It will be readily appreciated that from the safety standpoint it is important to block access to the receptacle during the compaction process. A latch is thus provided on the compactor which retains the access means in the closed position. A sensing means is also provided for the purpose of sensing the position of the access means and allowing the compaction mechanism to operate only when the access means is in the closed position. For this purpose a limit switch is positioned in the cabinet for operation by the movement of the door. The switch is inserted in the electrical circuitry for controlling the operation of the latter.
Unfortunately, with heretofore available compactors under certain conditions the compactor may be operated even though the door is not fully closed. For example, the access means of the compactor may become bent from distortion of the door or receptacle during or as a result of compaction so as to operate the sensing means while the access means is in the open position. Or tipping of the receptacle due to unbalanced loading of the receptacle may cause a similar circumstance. Or the position of the sensing means with respect to the access means may become altered also permitting operation of the compactor.
The foregoing constitutes a serious safety hazard in that it allows fingers to become pinched in the slightly open door and allows shattered glass and noxious fumes to escape from the compactor during compaction.
It also may give rise to a situation in which the compactor will not operate even though the user has closed the access means in the proper manner. Or movement of the receptacle or drawer during compaction may open the switch shutting down the compactor. Because this occurs with the ram in the receptacle, the receptacle and access means tend to be immobilized, preventing reclosing of the switch. The compactor is thus stuck with the ram in the lowered position. This necessitates a service call to retract the ram so that the compactor can be opened. In some designs, multiple sensing means are employed to insure proper operation and avoid this condition.